


my favorite things.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: i have an obsession with fire and ice (aka all my john/bobby fics) [33]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe – Modern Setting, Alternate Universe – Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe – No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Boys Kissing, Condoms, Costumes, December writing challenge, First Meetings, Friendship, Gay Sex, Getting to Know Each Other, Holidays, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love at First Sight, M/M, Parties, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Relationship(s), Sex, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittensBright copper kettles and warm woolen mittensBrown paper packages tied up with stringsThese are a few of my favorite thingsor:  Bobby misreads the invitation to Scott and Jean's holiday party and comes dressed as an elf.  John thinks he's dressed like an idiot but is a gorgeous idiot, and what seemed like meaningless conversation while he drank half the bottle of whiskey turns into something intriguing.  By the time the party is over, John's never felt so understood and Bobby's never been more comfortable.  Going back to John's place is on the cards, and there they discover that their connection isn't just emotional but physical too.
Relationships: John Allerdyce/Bobby Drake
Series: i have an obsession with fire and ice (aka all my john/bobby fics) [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1202506
Kudos: 5
Collections: December Writing Challenge - 2019





	my favorite things.

**Author's Note:**

> happy December from the artist formerly known as porcelainsimplicity. 'tis still me, just a different username.
> 
> Day 9 of my December writing challenge. Prompt by emospirtelet on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Day 9 prompt: “I shouldn’t be this attracted to an elf.”  
> Day 9 title song: My Favorite Things (entirely too many to list, though I do prefer Tony Bennett's version)

Bobby looked through his mail as he walked to his desk, sighing at all the junk until he saw one addressed to him, Scott and Jean's names on the return address label. He sat down and opened the envelope, finding an invitation inside. He smiled as he realized that he was considered enough of a friend to invite to a party now, really glad to have gotten to know them a little since he'd moved to this job. He gave the invitation a quick look through, saw that it said to dress up, and he set it down, making a note to himself to find a Christmas-appropriate costume before adding it to his calendar. His secretary walked into the office then, and the invitation was promptly forgotten about.

**********

John flipped through his mail as he got in the elevator, finding something from Scott and Jean. Wondering why Jean couldn't have just handed this to him at the office, he tore into it and found an invitation to their latest party. He flipped it open, memorized the time and date, and then rolled his eyes when it said to come dressed up. He wore enough suits and ties at work, thank you very much. He was not going to dress up for this, and he knew that Jean already knew that. He got off the elevator, let himself into his apartment, dropped the mail onto the table, and promptly forgot about it.

**********

Bobby adjusted the elf hat on his head before he rang the doorbell, and the moment he saw Scott, he realized that he'd made a terrible, terrible mistake. While he had read the note to come dressed up to mean that meant in costume, one look at Scott in what he knew was his best suit and tie told him that they had meant something drastically different.

Scott took one look at him and couldn't help but laugh. “Oh, Bobby.”

“I, um,” Bobby said, feeling embarrassment spread through him. “I misread the invitation, apparently.”

“I really should have stopped by your office this week and made sure that you understood the invitation properly,” Scott said, holding the door open. “Come on in.”

Bobby swallowed hard as he walked into the house, sighing when he saw Jean coming towards him with a very amused look on her face. “Bobby. What on earth are you wearing?”

Bobby felt his cheeks warm. “I misread the invitation.”

Jean sighed. “We really need to come up with another way to phrase that. I can completely understand that someone who has never been to one of these before can misinterpret that.”

Bobby gave her a weak smile and went to look around the place, finding everyone in the room staring at him. He swallowed hard and waved hello. “I misread the invitation apparently,” he managed to say. “And I rode the train all the way here looking like this too.”

The laughter that he had hoped that would illicit rang around the room, and then everyone went back to what they were doing. Bobby reached up and pulled the elf hat off his head, gave Jean a weak smile, and asked if there were drinks. When she said she'd show him where they were, Bobby decided that was where he would be spending the duration of this party. He really, really needed to drink.

**********

Jean opened the door an hour after the party started and found John on the other side, shaking her head when she realized he was in a band t-shirt and his leather jacket. “Are you ever going to follow the invitation or should I just assume that you're always going to be an hour late and dressed like that?”

“I'm an hour late to everything but work,” John said seriously. “And I have worn enough suits and ties for the week, thank you very much.”

John looked around the party to see who all was there, his eyes falling on a guy in an elf costume across the room. “Well, at least I didn't come here dressed like that. Who is the idiot?”

“That is Bobby,” Jean said, sighing. “He is very embarrassed about misreading the invitation, so don't go over there and taunt him about it like I know you want to.”

“I was never going to do that.”

“Yes, you were,” Jean said, putting a hand on John's shoulder. “Thank you for coming, John. I know you don't like the holidays.”

“I'm not a complete asshole,” John said, shaking her hand off of him. “When my friends have parties, I go to them, whether I like what time of year it is or not. Where's the bar at? I need to be drunk.”

Jean just sighed and pointed by Bobby's direction. “It is where Bobby is standing. Remember what I said about taunting him, please.”

John just rolled his eyes and walked away from her, heading towards where the idiot in the elf costume was. He was going to have had a perfectly nice evening until Jean had to mention that he didn't like the holidays, and now all that was in his head were memories of that Christmas Eve night when he'd sat down with his parents and told them the man that they thought was just his roommate was much, much more than that. Memories of the man that he'd done it for were mixed into that too, and he would really rather never think about him again. He knew that it was unfair because he would have told his parents eventually, but it just made him feel better to blame everything on the lousy motherfucker.

Bobby glanced up when someone came up to the table next to him, and he was immediately struck by how gorgeous the guy was. Then he thought about how he was dressed and he just knew that this guy wasn't going to want to have anything to do with an elf. He watched him search through the table for the right bottle, pull up the whiskey, pour himself a drink, and knock it back. Bobby knew should just walk away now and let the guy be in peace, but at least if he was standing at this table then he wasn't in the middle of everyone else, so he decided to just stay there. The guy would laugh at him and move on quickly enough anyway. That's what everyone who had approached the table had done so far.

John didn't even realize that the idiot in the elf costume was still standing next to him until he'd knocked back his third glass, and he looked over at him to find himself struck by beautiful blue eyes. The guy might have been dressed like an idiot, but he was fucking gorgeous. His eyes flicked to the glass in the guy's hand before nodding to the table. “What are you drinking?”

Bobby was surprised that this guy was talking to him, and he let out a small laugh. “I'm practically mainlining vodka at the moment.”

“Boy, do I understand that feeling,” John said, picking up the vodka and refilling the guy's glass before refilling his own with the whiskey. 

Bobby murmured thanks and then watched him knock back two more glasses of whiskey before he decided that it might be appropriate to introduce himself. He drained his glass and then took a deep breath. “I'm Bobby,” he said, drawing the guy's attention to him. “The idiot who can't read invitations properly.”

John laughed. “I'm John, the guy who can't stand to wear another fucking suit this week.”

Bobby chuckled. “I can completely understand that feeling.”

“You wear suits all week? For what?”

Bobby picked up the vodka and poured himself another drink. “I work at the advertising agency with Scott.”

“Ah. I work at the law office with Jean.” John looked around at everyone else at the party, took in all of their fancy clothes, and then looked back at Bobby. “I would have rather come dressed as an elf than wear shit like that. I know Scott and Jean like fancy parties, but just for once, I'd like to be able to come to one of these and not be scolded for what I'm wearing.”

“I've never been invited to one of their parties before,” Bobby said. “I had no idea that they meant this kind of dressed up.”

John knocked back another glass of whiskey before turning to Bobby. “Next time you receive an invitation from them, just assume that you need to come in a suit and you'll be fine.”

“I'm afraid there won't be a next time after this elf debacle,” Bobby said, sipping at his vodka.

“Oh, don't worry about that. Scott and Jean love this fancy shit, but they love their friends no matter what they wear. How else do you think I keep getting invited to these things when I refuse to wear a fucking suit to them?”

Bobby laughed. “That's good because I really like Scott and Jean. They've very quickly become life goals.”

John thought about that for a moment and knocked back the drink he'd just gotten, then immediately poured another one and knocked it back just as fast. “They were life goals for me too,” he found himself saying without really thinking about it. “Now I pretty much refuse to think about the lousy motherfucker that I was thinking about them with.”

“Really bad breakup?” Bobby asked carefully.

“I fucking told my parents the truth because I loved him so much and they kicked me out of their lives because of it,” John said, glancing down at the bottle of whiskey and realizing he'd already drunk half of it, which probably explained why these words were coming out of his mouth. “Then he fucking left me two months later. I would have told them the truth eventually, but it just feels better to blame everything on him.”

John stared at the bottle of whiskey for a moment, knew that he should have been concerned about the fact that he'd drunk that much already, and then picked it up and poured himself another drink. “I don't know why I just told you all of that.”

“It's okay. I understand,” Bobby said.

“I don't see how that's possible.”

“I didn't tell my parents because of a man, but they kicked me out the same way yours did. There was a man not that long after that though that absolutely destroyed me in the end. I'm only just getting to the point where I want to find someone to be with for more than a night,” Bobby said, smiling at him when John looked over at him. “You'll get there someday. Don't let anyone put a timetable on it for you. Your heart is your heart alone and therefore only you know how many shattered pieces need to be put back into place.”

John stared at him, wondering how this guy that he'd literally just met who was dressed in the most ridiculous elf costume he'd ever seen somehow understood him better than anyone else in his life. He was so sick of all of his friends telling him to get over it already, to realize that it was the past and that he needed to look towards the future instead. So, so sick of it. And yet this guy – Bobby – somehow knew exactly what he needed to hear. 

He had to know more about him now.

John put down the bottle of whiskey and looked over at him with a smile. “You want to go sit down somewhere? Get to know each other better?”

Bobby could not believe that this gorgeous man was saying that to him when he looked like such a complete and total idiot, but he nodded. “That would be great.”

**********

Jean looked around to see who else was left that she needed to tell it was time to leave, and she saw John sitting in one of the chairs in the reading nook, engrossed in deep conversation with Bobby. She breathed a sigh of relief at the thought that he'd probably listened to her about not taunting him before heading in their direction. “Hey, guys? The party's over.”

John looked over at Jean and wished she hadn't said what she had, but he could tell that he and Bobby were likely the only two left there and he sighed. He had become absolutely fascinated by Bobby throughout the night. He just seemed to instantly understand him. John had never had that with anyone.

Bobby stood up and smiled at her, trying not to think about the fact that this likely meant that John was about to walk out of his life. He couldn't remember ever being so comfortable with someone, whether he was dressed in a ridiculous elf costume or not. 

Bobby said a quick apology to Jean for overstaying his welcome before looking around to make sure he had all of his stuff. John reached for his leather jacket, slinging it back on and smiling at her, telling her that he'd see her at work on Monday, and then the two of them walked out the door together. 

John told himself not to ask Bobby to come home with him. Pleaded with himself not to do it. But when they both headed in the same direction, and Bobby said he was headed to the train station too, he realized that letting Bobby walk out of his life was probably going to be a big, big mistake. So he took a deep breath because this somehow suddenly meant the world to him, and he really prayed that he got a positive response because he didn't know how he'd handle it if he got rejected. “I shouldn’t be this attracted to an elf.” 

Bobby looked over at him. “What?”

“I shouldn’t be this attracted to an elf,” John repeated, telling himself to keep from looking over at him so he didn't see the rejection cross Bobby's face the moment he spoke. “So I was wondering two things. First, are you interested in coming back to my place tonight? And second, maybe dinner on Tuesday night.”

John took a deep breath before realizing that he had to look over at him, and when he did, Bobby was grinning at him, and the tension in his chest released. “I would love to do both,” Bobby said, and John grinned back at him as they reached the station.

When they got on the train to John's stop, the other people in the car were staring at Bobby in amusement and he could feel the embarrassment spread through him again. John could tell what he was thinking, so he just reached up and pulled Bobby into a kiss to distract him. Bobby kissed him back eagerly, and by the time they made it to John's stop, both of them were thinking that kissing someone had never felt so good before. 

John ended up saying it as they walked out of the station. “I never knew that kissing someone could feel so amazing.” 

“Really?” Bobby asked, and that's when John realized he'd said that out loud.

“If it's not that way for you, that's fine,” he said quickly, and Bobby just reached out and grabbed John's hand.

“It's like that for me too. I'd literally just been thinking that when you said it.”

John grinned at him and pulled him towards his building, and once they were inside and alone in the elevator, John pressed the button for his floor and pinned Bobby up against the wall, staring straight into his eyes. “If kissing each other is that good, imagine how good fucking each other is going to be.”

Bobby sighed happily as John started kissing down his neck. “I really hope you top because I don't.”

John smiled against his skin. “Good, because I don't bottom.”

Bobby shuddered as John's hands ran down his sides. “I'm really glad I wore the costume now. I don't think we would have connected like this if I hadn't.”

John laughed against his skin. “You look like an idiot and I will be very happy to peel that ridiculous costume off of you and then give you some actual clothes to wear home in the morning.”

The elevator arrived before Bobby could say anything, and then John was grabbing his hand and leading him down the hall. “I wonder what the technical term for fucking an elf is,” Bobby said. “I'm sure there is some sort of actual term for it. There's a fucking term for everything anymore.”

John stopped them in front of his door and pushed Bobby up against it. “The technical term doesn't matter. What matters is that we're going to fuck.”

“I agree.”

John fumbled with the lock until he got it undone, reached up to pull Bobby close to him, and then walked them into the apartment. He locked the door, tossed the keys onto the table, tore his leather jacket off, and pounced on Bobby. Bobby kissed him back eagerly, shuddering as John's hands made their way underneath the tunic of the costume and shoved it up roughly. “Don't damage the costume. I have to return it.”

“I won't,” John said as he started walking Bobby backward towards his bedroom. “I promise. But I need to get it fucking off of you quickly. Tell me now if there's any hooks or zippers or buttons that I might break.”

“No, there isn't,” Bobby said, letting his eyes close as one of John's hands slid down the back of his pants. “Oh, fuck, you feel good already and we're still dressed.”

John grinned against his neck as he stopped their movement, reaching back with his leg to kick the bedroom door shut before resuming his mission to get the costume off Bobby as quickly as possible. He pulled back enough to get the tunic whipped up and off, sighing happily when he saw how fucking fit Bobby was underneath that absurd costume. “You are gorgeous, baby, you know that?”

John quickly shifted his attention to Bobby's collarbone, sucking along its length before nipping at the end gently. “Oh fuck,” Bobby breathed out. “Thank you for the compliment.”

Bobby slid his hands up the back of John's shirt, letting his fingernails drag gently against his skin, grinning when he felt John shudder. “Oh, you like that, hm? I'll have to remember that.”

“Fuck,” John mumbled into his skin. “This is going to be so fucking good.”

“I want your shirt off,” Bobby gasped out. “I want to see if you're as gorgeous as I think you are.”

John pulled back and quickly got his shirt off, grinning when Bobby's hands started roaming all over his chest. “You like?”

“I like,” Bobby said, pulling John close to him. “You've barely touched me and I'm already harder than I think I've ever been.”

John grinned and brought his hands to the top of Bobby's pants, sliding one into the front of them and wrapping it around Bobby's cock. Bobby groaned loudly as John gently stroked it, throwing his head back and thinking that he'd never felt so good in his life. “Oh fuck, Johnny.”

John had to have him before, but after hearing his nickname said in that way by this man, he needed him even more. He pulled his hand away despite Bobby's whine and worked on getting the pants off of him. Bobby toed his shoes off to help, and then the pants and his boxers were at his ankles, and John was staring down the cock that he'd just had his hand wrapped around. God, he was going to enjoy sucking on that at some point tonight.

Bobby's hands made quick work of John's belt before undoing the button and zipper so fast that if John didn't know better, he'd think they'd done this a million times before. He helped Bobby get his jeans and boxers down, kicking out of them and helping free Bobby from his pants. They grinned at each other stupidly before John pushed him back onto the bed, climbing onto it and sitting back on his knees, staring at the sexy man beneath him and wondering how the fuck he'd gotten so lucky that night. Bobby's hands ran up John's thighs until one started playing with his balls, the other wrapping around his cock and gently stroking the shaft. John swore loudly as he trailed a thumb over the head, massaging the slit for a moment before resuming his slow jerk of him. He'd known this guy for a matter of hours and he already seemed to know exactly how to touch him. 

John reached out and ran his hands down Bobby's arms, looking down at him and smiling. “Fuck, baby. You feel so good.”

“This is going to feel so good inside me,” Bobby said, letting his thumb massage the slit again, making John throw his head back. 

“You're going to make me come before I'm inside you and you've barely touched me,” John said. “Is that what you want?”

“No, I want you to fuck the hell out of me with this,” Bobby said, grinning up at him. “And then maybe at some point tonight, I can jerk you off until you come all over my chest.”

John felt a shiver go down his spine. “You'd let me do that?”

“Fuck yeah. Anytime you want, Johnny.”

John looked up at the ceiling and took a few breaths. “He'd never let me do that.”

“I'm not him,” Bobby said softly, drawing John's gaze back to him. “I'm not him, Johnny.”

“I know you're not,” John said, smiling. “You are someone way, way better.”

Bobby grinned and tightened his hand around John's cock, moving it at a faster pace. “I take it you have lube and condoms?”

“I wouldn't have brought you back here if I didn't,” John said, bending down to kiss Bobby eagerly as his hand fumbled around with the drawer of the bedside table. Once he got it open, he reached around inside of it for a moment, finding the lube and tossing it onto the bed before reaching back in and finding a couple of condoms. He kissed Bobby again before smiling at him. “I can't fuck you if you keep doing that.”

Bobby let his thumb trail over the head one last time before he pulled his hands back, letting one drift down to stroke himself instead. “Well, I can't let that happen. I need that inside me soon.”

John swallowed hard at the sight of Bobby jerking himself before breaking out into a grin. “You are so fucking sexy. You look amazing like that.”

“I'll look better once you're turning me into an incoherent mess,” Bobby said, pulling his legs back. “Mmm, and your fingers are so long too. I'm going to enjoy the fuck out of this.”

John smiled. “So you like being fingered just as much?”

“You can get me to come just from that if you massage my prostate enough,” Bobby said, feeling his breathing quicken at the look on John's face. 

“That sounds like something I'm going to have to do later,” John said, sitting back and reaching for the lube. “But I've got to fuck you hard first.”

“How many times are we doing this tonight?”

“Until we literally can't anymore because of exhaustion,” John said, grinning down at him. “If you're open to it.”

“I have never heard of anything better in my life,” Bobby murmured. “You haven't even been inside of me yet and I already know this is going to be the best sex of my life.”

John let a finger dance across Bobby's entrance, smiling when he felt him shudder. “I am pretty sure it's going to be the best sex of my life too.”

John flipped open the cap and quickly poured some of the lube onto his fingers, making sure they were coated well enough before bringing one back to Bobby's hole and slowly pushing it in. Bobby let out a long moan and pushed back against it immediately, and John realized that he hadn't been kidding. “It's only one finger, baby.”

“You have no idea what this does to me,” Bobby said, looking up at John with want in his eyes. “I would walk around with something shoved up my ass permanently if I could.”

“You know, that can be arranged,” John murmured. “There is an array of sex toys designed specifically for that purpose.”

Bobby shuddered at the thought. “You use sex toys?”

“I like to play around a bit,” John said, pulling his finger out before sliding two back into him. “Never really had anyone who would let me do it as often as I'd have liked.”

“So, you could really arrange that then?” Bobby asked, smiling when John looked at him. “Because I am more than willing to try that, though it would have to be on a weekend at first because if it's anywhere near as arousing as that sounds, I can't be walking around at work hard as fuck.”

“You'd seriously do that?”

“I would seriously do that,” Bobby confirmed, swearing loudly when John's fingers crooked to the right. “Oh, fuck, you found it.”

John watched as Bobby threw his head back in pleasure, his hand quickening its pace on his cock. He massaged it for a few moments and then moved his fingers away, and Bobby tilted his head back down to look at him. “Later,” John murmured. “I promise.”

Bobby gave him a smile that John thought he could live for, and he wondered how the fuck he'd randomly found this utterly amazing guy who understood him more than anyone he'd ever met in his life. He'd tried so hard to find someone that he fit perfectly with. He could see in hindsight that he hadn't with the lousy motherfucker. But he'd only spent a few hours in Bobby's presence and it was like he'd found the missing part of his soul. 

Bobby whined when John pulled the fingers from him, and John bent down to kiss him hard. “Shh, you're about to get what you want.”

John sat back up and reached for one of the condoms, tearing it open with his teeth and rolling the latex on. He grabbed the lube and slicked the condom up, pulling Bobby closer and lining himself up. He gently pushed the head of his dick into him, and John thought he was about to come immediately because of how fucking tight Bobby was. “Oh fuck, you are so, so tight.”

“You are so big,” Bobby breathed out, letting his eyes close as John slid into him further. “You feel so incredible. Give me a moment to get used to you and then as hard and deep as you can make it, okay? That's what's best.” 

John tried very hard to keep his self-control as he slid in as far as he was capable of, moaning loudly when he felt Bobby clench around him. “Tell me when I can move,” he got out, and he could feel his hand trembling from where it rested on Bobby's leg. 

His self-control was nearly gone when he saw Bobby give him an incredibly happy smile. “Fuck me.”

John did not need a second invitation, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in, grinning when he saw the pleasure cross Bobby's face at that. “Like that, baby?”

“Like that, Johnny,” Bobby breathed out. “As much like that as you can until I come. Then you can do whatever you want.”

John pulled out and slammed back in again, picking up the speed of his thrusts as he got himself under a bit more control. Make Bobby come. That was the current objective. He knew that he was going to make himself come by doing this too, but he had to hold on. He had to make Bobby come first. He wanted to sear that image into his brain. 

Bobby's hand increased in speed as John thrust harder and faster, his eyes almost rolling back into his head as the pleasure rolled over him in waves. He started gasping for breath when John's angle changed and he started hitting his prostate, making himself look at him. “This is so fucking good. So, so good.”

John bent down and kissed him hard, smiling when he felt Bobby gasp for air. “I found it, didn't I?”

Bobby could only nod so John sat back, thrusting harder and deeper on every stroke and watching Bobby's hand move so quickly against his shaft that it was almost a blur. “Oh, fuck, Johnny. Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“Come for me, baby,” John murmured, running a hand down Bobby's chest to let his fingertips dance over the head of his cock. “Let go.”

“Fuck, oh, motherfucking fuck.” 

Bobby let out the sexiest moan John had ever heard as his cock erupted. John stared down at the white streaks all over his chest and couldn't help but think of how fucking good Bobby looked all wrecked like that. Yeah, Bobby was definitely going to have to let him come all over his chest now.

Bobby's chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath, but he smiled up at John. “That was the best,” he got out in between breaths. “I have needed that for so long but no one would ever give me it.”

“I'll give you whatever you need, baby,” John said, reaching down to smear Bobby's release all over his chest as he continued to pound into him. “Fuck, you look amazing like that.”

Bobby just smiled at him. “You can come on my chest at any time tonight. You can even do it multiple times if you want.”

John felt himself losing more control the more Bobby spoke, and fuck, he never knew he needed someone who would talk to him like that until that moment. “You want me to wreck you even more?” he got out. “Because you wrecked yourself pretty good.”

“You can wreck me all you want,” Bobby said, pausing to take a deep breath. “I love the feeling of that all over my chest. Lets me know that you had just as good of a time as I did. And fuck, I had the best time, Johnny. No one has ever made me come like that before.”

“Fuck,” John breathed out, snapping his hips back and forth faster. “Fuck, I need to come.”

“Then let go, Johnny,” Bobby said as John's eyes locked onto his. “You can lose control for just a few moments. I won't tell anyone.”

John went to speak but his climax hit him, and he reached out to catch himself before he collapsed. He kept his head down and tried to catch his breath, feeling fingers thread through his hair and gently stroke his head. “Fuck,” he finally got out. “I don't think I've come that hard in my life.”

He lifted his head to look at Bobby, smiling when he saw the sated look on his face. “You look debauched as fuck and I've never seen anything sexier.”

“Yeah, well, the way you look when you come might be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen,” Bobby said, running his fingers along the side of John's face. “Did I say the right things?”

John nodded and shifted around until he pulled out of him, quickly taking care of the condom before collapsing onto the bed next to him. “How did you figure out that I always have to be in control?”

“The sex toys,” Bobby said. “You clearly don't mean that you use them to stick up your own ass, though if you do, then that's something I'd really like to see.”

John leaned over and pressed his lips to Bobby's in a rough kiss. “No one has ever figured that out before. Not even him.”

“And telling someone would make you feel too vulnerable,” Bobby said, watching John nod. “I don't blame you for that. My version of your lousy motherfucker made me feel shame for what I need and he'd never give it to me. I should have known then that he wasn't the right one, but I didn't.”

“So have you ever found anyone that gives what you need?”

Bobby reached out to wipe the hair out of John's eyes. “Yes. I'm talking to him.”

John smiled. “So, I think it's safe to say we're pretty sexually compatible then.”

Bobby laughed. “I think if we don't fuck every day for the rest of my life, I'm going to be very, very disappointed.”

“The rest of your life, hm?”

Bobby groaned and turned his head away when he realized he'd said that. “Fuck.”

“Hey,” John said, running his fingers along Bobby's face until he looked at him again. “It's not going to scare me away because I feel the same way. I have never met anyone like you before. Ever. I've known you for a matter of hours and I already know I don't want to have to meet anyone after you.” 

Bobby relaxed. “Really?”

“I've never believed in love at first sight, but...fuck, I think it happened tonight,” John murmured. “I know that we still barely know each other and all, but...all I know is that I don't ever want to lose you. You understand me better than anyone ever has before.”

“Yeah, well, I've never been more comfortable with anyone in my life than I am with you, and I was wearing a pretty embarrassing elf costume for most of the night.”

John laughed and pulled Bobby into another kiss. “I think you're the only elf I'm ever going to be attracted to.”

“And I think that the next time I go to one of Scott and Jean's parties, I'm going to ask about the dress code first,” Bobby murmured.

“I know we said dinner Tuesday night and all,” John started, “but I don't know if I can wait that long to see you again.”

“Then how about dinner tomorrow night?” Bobby asked, glancing over at the clock. “Yeah, it's still Saturday. Tomorrow night.”

“I think it's going to kill me to let you leave in the morning and not see you until tomorrow night.”

“I think it's going to kill me to leave,” Bobby admitted.

“Then maybe we should amend that to a late breakfast,” John said, smiling at him. “And then we can see where the day takes us from there.”

“If we're going to fuck as much as we talked about tonight, I might not wake up until it's dinnertime tomorrow.”

“Oh, we're going to fuck that much,” John said seriously. “There's no way that we just had sex like that and we're not going to do it again tonight. Especially not when you promised I can wreck you as much as I want.”

Bobby smiled. “You're going to have to do that a few times before I'll be able to let you fuck me again. That hard, that deep, it takes a little bit to recover from it.”

“I thought no one had ever fucked you like that before?”

“No one has fucked me like that before,” Bobby said seriously. “But the dildo that I have at home that I ride when I need this? That has fucked me that hard and that deep.”

John groaned loudly. “Fuck, baby. You really will let me get you something to keep up your ass all day, won't you?”

“As I said, I would have to try it out on a weekend when we're not going out in public, but if I like it as much as I think I will and it doesn't keep me rock hard all day, then I will start wearing it when you instruct me to.”

John closed his eyes for a moment. “How much are you willing to let me control?”

“However much you need me to,” Bobby said softly. “But if it goes too far for me, I'll tell you.”

John reached out for one of Bobby's hands and encircled his wrist. “I have some beautiful silk scarves that you would look gorgeous tied up in.”

Bobby nodded when John looked over at him. “If you want, you can tie me up and then finger me until I come over and over and over because let me tell you, if you start massaging my prostate and don't stop, I can come at least three or four times at the minimum. Imagine how wrecked I'd look then.”

John broke out into a grin. “This is going to become my new favorite activity, isn't it?”

“It's certainly one of mine.”

“Because you do it to yourself.”

Bobby nodded. “Everyone always just wants to fuck me. No one wants to do that. So I do it to myself.”

“If it makes you as wrecked as you say it will, and fucking hell you're sexy like that, then I am more than happy to do it. Though, if you can do it to yourself, I'd like to see that at some point. And some point soon.”

“Tomorrow,” Bobby murmured. “I want you to do it tonight.”

“I will look forward to that then,” John said, looking up at the ceiling. “So, what all are you willing to do tonight? Because I have more than just silk scarves we can play with.”

“Such as?”

“I have this wonderful little vibrator that we could put in you while I blow you. Though you wouldn't be coming in my mouth. You'd be wrecking yourself again.”

Bobby shuddered. “That sounds amazing.”

John grinned. “No one has let me do that before.”

“I'll let you do things like that whenever you want to unless I think it's going too far.”

John reached out and caressed the side of his face. “So, what should we do next then?”

“Next, I think you should let me blow you,” Bobby said. “And when you're close, then you can straddle my chest and jerk yourself until you come all over it.”

John felt pleasure shoot through him straight to his dick, reaching down and stroking it as he felt himself harden more. “Can I ask you a question first?”

“Sure.”

“How many times can you come in one night? Because when I get to play around, I can do it multiple times. I don't think I've ever counted before.”

Bobby laughed. “Well, no man has ever made me come more than twice in a night before. I just know you will be changing that. But I think I've made myself come about six or seven times in one night before. I am more than willing to find out if that is a number that can be topped.”

“Fuck, we really are going to sleep all day tomorrow, aren't we?” John murmured, smiling. “That's okay. It'll have been more than worth it.”

“It will be so worth it,” Bobby said, pushing John onto his back and climbing on top of him. “If you need to guide me to keep control, then that's fine. The moment you need me to stop, say so. I want you to wreck me just as much as you want to do it.”

John shuddered and nodded, and Bobby grinned at him. “Then lie back and enjoy.”

John closed his eyes as he felt Bobby's hands on his skin, and he decided that this night was the greatest night of his life. He had no idea how he'd gotten so lucky, but he wasn't about to complain about it. 

Bobby ran his hands over John's chest and smiled, and he decided that this night was the greatest night of his life. He had no idea how this elf had gotten this lucky, but he wasn't about to complain about it.


End file.
